kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Toy Shoppe
Magic Toy Shoppe is the 10th episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 101st episode overall. In this episode, the kids learn of a toy drive to help a local orphanage; while Robin imagines herself in a story of a ballerina and toy soldier. Plot Summary Following opening song "True Love is Hard to Find"; Flip tells the kids about an upcoming toy drive for a local orphanage. Robin happens to be reading a book about a ballerina and a toy soldier; sparking one of Flip's "Da-na-na-na" riffs on love and some ribbing from Kenny and Richie, something not amusing Robin ("Symptoms of True Love"). When the set ends; four of the kids head off to different directions (Devyn and Stacy are en route to the mall; Kenny and Richie are off to the theater to catch "The Creature That Ate Detroit"). Robin, meanwhile, decides to stay and finish reading her story, imagining herself as a toy ballerina at a toy store in which the toys come to life at closing time. The other toys attempt to inform the ballerina that she might be here a while ("weeks, months, even years"). All of a sudden, a smitten toy soldier invites the ballerina to dance with him ("I Still Believe"). However, morning breaks soon after (upon which the toys revert to their inanimate state); but not before the soldier promises another dance with the ballerina that night. However, a customer purchases the ballerina, and the toy soldier is determined to find her; enlisting the others to help ("Soldier of Love"). The others find the address of the customer and march toward the house, where the soldier tries to convince the ballerina to come back. However, duty calls for the ballerina (emphasizing she had a job to do: making a child happy) and the two reluctantly bid adieu. We return to the P*lace breakroom (with Robin still imagining she's kissing the window of that house) when the guys return from the movie, briefly resuming their wisecracks. Devyn and Stacy return so after and give her a gift...a toy soldier ("Waiting for a Star to Fall"). Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Raggedy Ann * Kenneth Wesley "Kenny" Ford Jr. - Kenny and Willy Silly Billy * (Jennifer) Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) and Ballerina * Devyn Puett - Devyn and White Rabbit * Richard Shoff - Richie and Billy Silly Willy Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad - Joseph and Toy Soldier * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Guests * Brendan R. Lynch * Ryan P. Lynch * Thomas W. Lynch III Songs * "True Love is Hard to Find" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Stacy) * "Symptoms of True Love" (Tracie Spencer cover; performed by Devyn and Robin) * "I Still Believe" (Brenda K. Starr cover; performed by Robin) * "Soldier of Love" (Donny Osmond cover; performed by Richie and Kenny) * "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (Boy Meets Girl cover; performed by Devyn and Kenny) Trivia * There is some dispute over the episode airing order; but from known sources this marked the 101st episode of Kids Incorporated (though a Hollywood Reporter article on the series credits this episode as the 100th episode). * This is the fourth and final "cast of thousands" episode (special episodes during the first 4 seasons of Kids Incorporated's Disney Channel run that featured a series of guest appearances from producers Thomas W. Lynch and Gary Biller alongside their children). * Joseph Conrad's role as the toy soldier is most likely the most prominent part for one of the dancers since Season 1 (the only season where the dancers had regular speaking roles). External Links Hollywood Reporter article congratulating Kids Incorporated on its 100th episode (this article credits this episode {"Magic Toy Shoppe"} as Episode 100) Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Special episodes